Project Summary The Administrative Core (AC) of the NORC-H is critical to its success. The NORC-H AC at will implement the overall goals of the Center through an efficient and restructured administrative core, which has worked to identify a strong research base and implement a number of programs in the last 2 years of the grant cycle under Dr. Grinspoon's leadership. The NORC-H has undergone a reorganization, under the leadership of Dr. Grinspoon, in consultation with the EAB, to facilitate the needs of the Center and the greater nutrition and obesity research community, consistent with the overall emphasis of the NORC Program, providing a greater emphasis on clinical and translational research, with addition of 2 new cores, Metabolic Phenotyping and Metabolic Imaging and retention of the highly successful Genomics and Cell Biology Core. In addition, the NORC-H has restructured its administration of core recharge supplementation to further insure core use and incentivize use of the cores by junior investigators. Moreover, with the added emphasis on clinical and translational research, the NORC-H has expanded its research base of member performing relevant work, and added a new statistical consultative program for clinical grants that will be situated within the administrative core, as part of the Clinical Element of the Center. The NORC-H will maintain its highly successful P&F Program and enrichment programs, which have been reorganized to include a well-received new symposia for P&F awardees, and greater consultative and educational outreach opportunities and programs made available from each core, and an increased emphasis on translational P&F funding. The Core will be guided in its administration of the grant by an EAB and a strong Executive Committee made up of the Center Director and Associate Directors, Core Directors, Dr. Betensky (Biostatistics), Enrichment and P&F Directors, as well as Drs. Willett and Walker, from the prior EC, to ensure continuity and successful liaising with Harvard Division of Nutrition (Walker) and School of Public Health (Willett). The overarching goal of the Center, as outlined in the Center Overview, is to enable significant advancement in nutrition and obesity research, through cultivation of a strong research base, created around key thematic interests, provision of P&F funding to insure promotion and retention of promising junior investigators to the field, creation of valuable, state of the art, highly utilized core services, dissemination of findings and advancing nutrition and obesity education and research. The Aims of the Administrative Core are to enable the overall goals of the grant through a strong administrative process and structure.